High School Hello
by Dusty 'Link' Gamer
Summary: Welcome to my life. 8 hours of hell in my high school. I have my brother my two best friends and everyone else to get threw this hell. Even though they are the cause of some of that hell.


**Me: You know what? I just went threw hell 20 times over.**

**Kira: Don't you do that every day?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the original Naruto. Nor do I own some of the other characters that show up in this story. They belong to my sis. The rest are my own and I created with my own little brain. ENJOY! (While you're at it Review please.)**

1st Hell: Math

Someone began poking me and I was not liking it. Cracking open an eye, I instantly was staring into brilliant sky blue eyes. Perfect now I wouldn't feel bad for slugging him. My brother went flying across the class room and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. After he fell, he was on his feet and grinning like a fox.

"Hey Sis!" I stretched and leaned back in my chair. The classroom was full the bell had rung and the teacher was no where in sight. Before I could see any thing else my brother was in front of me speaking a million miles and hour.

"What do you want, Naruto?" I grumbled. I didn't think he knew who he was talking to at that moment. His sister who had not slept well the night before and who was known for her sever mood swings. He was saved when the ice block came and slapped him in the back of the head. Sasuke was starring disapprovingly down at him.

"Baka," he growled before moving on. He didn't even give me a glance as he walked past to his desk witch was 1 row back 3 seats to the left of where I was, witch was in the 2nd row 7th seat of a seven seat row. Naruto jumped to his feet and instantly began fighting with Sasuke.

"Wow it must suck having to share an apartment with that guy." I looked up to see Angelia grinning down at me. (She has to! That girl is 6' 1"!) She took the seat just to my left. After she moved I could see Jack sitting backwards in her seat emotionless starring me down.

I ignored her and responded to Angelia's question. "You wouldn't believe. I am two rooms down from his and I still can hear him snore!" Angelia laughed and Naruto stopped mid sentence to yell "HEY!" before going back to yelling at Sasuke. A look of shock came across Angelia's face as if she had forgotten something.

"I almost forgot!" There you have it. "Good morning Polar Bear!" Mood swing hit me just then. I threw a punch at Angelia's face. The way she ducked gave me a hint that she was expecting it. 5 seconds on the dot later I had ANOTHER mood swing. This time for the better. I glared daggers a Angelia who just grinned. I might have had another mood swing if Kakashi, our math teacher had not walked into the room.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm late, a-"

"LIAR!" the class yelled. He pretended to look hurt. His mask hid any other emotion. That didn't last long before he began class. I didn't hear a word he said. Nor did Angelia or Jack cause they were talking to each other about china dishes. Everything went as normal until 7 minutes and 28 seconds after he started teaching. (Not including the fact he was 15 minutes 32 seconds late.) That was when all hell broke lose. I had fallen asleep again and was woken up when a pencil found its way into the back of my head. I bolted up and look around. Everyone was seemingly working except the two girls of course. I looked down to see the pencil that had hit me. Naturally I picked it up and chucked it. Not having a target meant it hit the teacher. He stopped what he was writing on the bored and turned around.

"Who did it?" he was calm but you could hear the intention behind his words. Naruto who was completely oblivious said, "Do what?" With amazing speed Kakashi picked up an eraser and chucked it at my dumb ass brother. For the first time that day he had a brain. He ducked and so the eraser hit Sasuke square in the face. He was pissed. He grabbed the eraser and threw it a Angelia who grabbed it and threw it back to Kakashi. Kakashi moved and let it land in the tray. He then proceeded to go on with class.


End file.
